


dearest (i can't relate to you)

by SoloChaos



Series: dearly beloved [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Creepy, Cults, Dehumanization, M/M, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos





	dearest (i can't relate to you)

Josh is beautiful.

 

Josh is a beautiful creature, pale skin and warm eyes and dark hair. It’s truly a beautiful, beautiful creature.

 

It’s making the most delightful noises, now, as Tyler thrusts into it. Its head is thrown back, face twisted in an expression of both ecstasy and agony.

 

Tyler kisses Josh’s lips, and it groans, kissing back clumsily, sloppily, and that reminds Tyler that as sentient as it seems, it isn’t. Josh moves its lips down to Tyler's neck, and he lets it kiss his neck. No hickeys, though. Tyler has taken the care to make that very clear.

 

"Fuck, Tyler," Josh gasps, lapping at the sweat pooling at Tyler’s collarbone. _"Fuck."_  


 

Tyler weaves his fingers through Josh’s hair and pulls hard, relishing the high-pitched yelps and the way Josh squeezes itself around Tyler.

 

He sinks his teeth into Josh’s teeth, coming hard inside Josh. He stays there for a moment, catching his breath, before pulling out and wiping his semen off on Josh’s shirt. Josh has a dazed look on its face and a hand around its penis.

 

He kisses Josh’s forehead before pulling on his clothes and leaving Josh to finish masturbating and then clean up.

 

It’s really a shame that Josh isn’t Enlightened. It would make such a delightful playmate, and Tyler would have someone he can actually _talk_  to. And Josh is a very beautiful, beautiful creature. Maybe then they could copulate for something other than satisfying Josh’s carnal desires and more for Tyler’s intellectual ones.

 

But, of course, beautiful as it is, it’s still an animal.

 

It’s impossible for an Enlightened One, for Tyler, to love an animal.


End file.
